Numbers Don't Lie
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Ami tries to gauge her feelings by putting them into numbers, but can feelings for Makoto really be measured like that? ::Spanish translation at first, and I'm telling you, even when using the internet for translation, it's probably not right. English::


A/N: I'm gonna see if translating these to Spanish will help me learn Espanol better. ^^ Sorry if there are mistakes, just help point them out for me, thanks. Read on, great people! .

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon's characters Ami Mizuno is just having a rough time today, and since she was created by Naoko Takeuchi, I'll just have to try to smooth the edges. ^^ (Oh, and the English translation will be. . . down there? ^^)

**Números No Mienten**

Ami mizuno tumbado boca abajo en primer lugar en su cama, luchando para albergar los sentimientos que había para uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Makoto Kino.

Estaba pensando sobre los números y la ineficiencia que no suelen causar. Debido a su falta de entendimiento amor, Ami recurrieron a una cosa con la que fue un genio, para que no sientan inadecuados y ahogarse en sus miedos de no saberlo.

Números.

Números no mintió.

Ellos no niebla de la mente con otras posibilidades, susurrando promesas otras personas y a usted no sería capaz de mantener.

Números bared verdad, si usted colocara a lo básico.

Sin embargo, profundizar en más objetos íntimos, los números retratados RANGO, ratio- posibilidad.

Decimales.

Incluso un porcentaje slim sobre qué es lo que podría lograr. Era un absoluto infierno estaba poniéndose a través de, pronunciar el infierno como ella trató de convertir sus sentimientos con números de un porcentaje, en donde ella podremos adivinar si su amor interesado tenía un poco de interés en ella.

Ami deje el libro que tenía en su poder caer de las manos y en la almohada delante de ella y sólo pudo cubrir la cabeza cuando le arrancó la primera de frustrados gritos.

Mako-chan fue sólo un amigo.

Nada más ni nada menos.

Ella era una persona que ella podía llamar en la noche, cuando su madre estaría trabajando en el hospital, haciendo algo humanamente enorme, con su vida, y el Mako-chan era alguien que ella podría ser capaz de contar cuando un feo youma logrado pir la falda a la mitad.

La última parte fue donde el pony-tailed morena, república federativa de Yugoslavia del monstruo con su ataque relámpago y crujiente de electricidad y con la mirada puesta oh tan delicioso con los cabellos de su flagelación atropelladamente de sus ojos verde parpadeando a oscuras dominación e Iam deseosos de que la noche en que makoto tendría que comprobar su por encima de cualquier lesiones evidentes.

Lo gracioso es que, ya que fue el "doctor" y "genio" de su grupo, que ella tendría que ser comprobado por encima de sus lesiones.

Pero, por supuesto, cuando un ceño fruncido sexy chica de ascendencia Amazónica demandas la dejó que compruebe que, francamente, no te queremos manifestar nuestra protesta.

Ami suspiró, vuelco hacia la espalda y mirando hacia arriba de su techo azul oscuro.

En noches como éstas, que ya habría contenido sólo para hacer sus sueños, a barrer la casa, hacia el azul nada de su elemento, el agua y pregunto resbalando sobre su piel como ésta se alejó los océanos y los estanques como una sirena, buscando un precioso algo, un algo que haría su completa.

Fuera estaba lloviendo, y el dim estruendo del trueno era algo que ella acogió con beneplácito.

Se le recordó, apropiadamente, de un guerrero que mantenía alto y robusto, exigimos excelencia dentro de sí misma pero poniendo a otros a facilidad con su suave sonrisa, los deliciosos aromas de la noche para cocinar.

* Ring,ring *

Ami sobre ella flipped fuera de la cama, estaba tan sorprendido alguien estaba llamando a su tan tarde por la noche. Ella debió haber acostumbrado a esto por ahora, Usagi o Rei, incluso Minako caer su una línea que un youma estaba al acecho, pero sin duda su communicator habrían cobrado hasta cualquier rastro de ella antes, desde que se había programado para que se lo hagan?

Darse cuenta, fue su teléfono de la casa que se llama, Ami luego sonrió.

Únicamente telemárketing se atrevería a llamar a alguien en el medio de la noche, y desde que se había programado, demasiado, a continuación, sólo podría ser otra persona.

"Hola, Mako-chan? "

" * Refunfuñar * Hey, Ami. Cifras, no se sabría yo era antes de que hablara. Lo siento por llamar tan tarde. Me doy cuenta que es alrededor de diez, pero podría llegar a? Llamé al hospital de preguntarle a su mamá, y ella dijo que ya. No tienes que si usted no desea. Es justo, me imaginé que te estar solos, es la segunda semana tu mamá no ha sido realmente su casa, y no youma han llegado alrededor últimamente."

Ami sentía algo caliente se curvan dentro de ella, y ella sonrió a pesar curling las portadas más estrictas en torno a ella y la inhalación de Makoto-libres de olor.

"Seguro, Mako-chan. Allí estaré en un par de minutos. Necesito traer nada?"

Era casi una especie de tradición para que todos han dejado algún tipo de irse a dormir con ropa en la casa de los relámpagos senshi, ya que durmieron allí tan a menudo olvidando e Ami no fue la excepción.

Contoneándose en la cama cuando oyó Makoto la burla reírse, Ami sonreían.

Ella podía ver claramente el workshop niña, descansando contra el horno de la cocina, dando volteretas algún tipo de comida celestial mientras ella valvas su hombro, equilibrar el teléfono de su oído.

"Yeah, Ami. Tienes que traer su ceñida foot, 3,14 , 'causa usé nighties award otorgado por hacer una colcha yo estaba haciendo para todos nosotros. Más como una tienda de campaña, ahora."

Material Rodante sus ojos, Ami suspiró dramáticamente y echar mano a su corazón.

"Oh, no, y ellos eran mis favoritos más par, demasiado! Mako-chan, ¿por qué ir y hacerlo? !"

La suave voz inmediatamente al tensarse y Ami casi reculó ella misma en el piso cuando makoto con urgencia pidió una "verdad? !"

Moviendo su cabeza, ella tomó ambas manos y lo colocó en el teléfono, moviendo su cabeza.

"No, Mako-chan, yo sólo estaba bromeando. Esos fueron mis par fave de terceros."

Ella podría prácticamente escuchar el ojo-roll en el otro extremo.

Snickering, Ami saltó de la cama y comenzaron a arrojar sobre un par de jeans y bastante risque camiseta minako había comprado para su cumpleaños, el pavoneo sugestivamente en el workshop chica que servía el pastel a través del cuarto.

Cifras minako sabía acerca de eso.

"Ami-chan ni siquiera confiar en mí con su más holista pj's. Aww, y me habría utilizado mi secreto más jabón para lavar la ropa en 'em para hacer 'em todo delicioso olor."

Ami congeló, sus ojos acristalamiento de como se enteró de que su amigo observación casual de un color rojo oscuro, rubor robar en los rasgos.

Makoto hubiera hecho eso, realmente hacer eso?

"Ahahaha! Just kiddin', Ami-chan, es probable que usted tenga todos encorvada no congelada, ¿no? Así, buck, kiddo!"

Ami suspiró y relajante. Ella fue una especie de alivio, Makoto fue sólo es broma, pero una parte de ella se sintió decepcionado. Antes de que ella lo sabía, la frase era, claramente y sin editar suave, casi anhelo.

"Yo tendría que confiar mi favorito pijama a usted, en cualquier momento y Mako-chan. Solo tienes que preguntar."

Silencio.

Oi.

OI!

Ami sobre su espada en el armario, dando tumbos y frenéticamente intenta atacar a su perfección de tender la ropa. Makoto fue probablemente te preguntarás a lo que había poseído a su, preparándose para transformar en el magnífico Sailor Jupiter, dispuesta a derribarla con un KO golpear y golpear. . .!

". . . Así, Ami-chan, tomaré . . . Estar esperando más aquí. Acaba de entrar por la puerta y yo te recogeremos."

"Bueno, Mako-chan. Espere, wha- ?"

Escuchó el "clic" de la línea que se está cortado antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Ceño más de lo que había escuchado, Ami desglosado en toda la información que tenía y trató de rompecabezas.

Mako-chan fue probablemente esperando fuera de su casa en estos momentos, ya que ella me dijo que ella había buscarla, ella fue 98,7 % seguro de que, y el hecho de que la periodista que quería verla, debido a la soledad de su parte, se acercó a un 99% de probabilidades, ya que ella me dijo que ella misma.

Ami trató de respirar con normalidad, al darse cuenta que ella había estado celebrando su respiración subacuática como ella, cuando ella tenía piscina.

No se preocupe, le dijo a ella misma, ella le da palmaditas suaves en la frente.

Mako-chan va a estar bien con este, y usted no morir ahogados. Usted ha entrenado lo suficiente, usted ha sido a través de esta desde hace dos años.

Encuentro su cepillo de dientes, y el Sr. foot, el azul y esponjosas mer-hombre de un oso polar stuffie, Ami apresuró en la noche, en realidad un poco vacilantes para ir a su casa de interés amoroso.

Las posibilidades que regresó el tabú sentimientos estaban próximos a cero, después de todo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Okay, sorry folks, I'm gonna go back to English here, since this basically has a TON of mistakes in it, even if I DID use a translator. ^^;)

**Numbers Don't Lie**

Ami Mizuno lay face-first down in her bed, struggling to harbor the feelings she had for one of her closest friends, Makoto Kino.

She was thinking about numbers and the inefficiency they normally didn't cause. Due to her lack of understanding love, Ami turned to the one thing she was a genius in, so she wouldn't feel inadequate and drown in her fears of not knowing for sure.

Numbers.

Numbers didn't lie.

They didn't fog up the mind with other possibilities, whispering promises other people and yourself wouldn't be able to keep.

Numbers bared truth, if you stuck to the basics.

Yet, delving deeper into more intimate objects, numbers portrayed RANGE, ratio- possibility.

Decimals.

Even a slim percentage on what you could accomplish. It was utter hell she was putting herself through, utter HELL as she tried to convert feelings into numbers for an even percentage, where she'd be able to guess as to whether her love interest had a little bit of interest in her.

Ami let the book she was holding fall from her hands and onto the pillow in front of her and just only managed to cover her head when she let out the first of frustrated screams.

Mako-chan was just a friend.

Nothing more, nothing less.

She was someone she could call on at night, when her mother would be working at the hospital, doing something humanely huge with her life, and Mako-chan was someone she could be able to count on when an ugly youma managed to rip her skirt in half.

That last part was where the pony-tailed brunette would fry the monster with her lightning attack, crackling electricity and looking oh-so-delicious with her hair whipping wildly about her, green eyes flashing a dark dominance, and Ami would look forward to the night where Makoto would have to check her over for any obvious injuries.

It was funny that way, since she was the 'doctor' and 'genius' among their group, that she would have to be checked over for injuries.

But, of course, when a frowning sexy girl of Amazonian descent demands she let her check you over, you really don't want to protest.

Ami sighed, rolling over onto her back and staring up at her dark blue ceiling.

On nights like these, she'd be content just to let her dreams come and sweep her away, into the blue nothingness of her element, water and wonder sliding over her skin as she wandered the oceans and ponds as a mermaid, looking for a precious something, a something that would make her complete.

Outside it was raining, and the dim rumble of thunder was something she welcomed. It reminded her, appropriately, of a warrior who held herself tall and rugged, demanding excellence within herself yet putting others to ease with her soft smile, those delicious scents of overnight cooking.

*ring,ring*

Ami about flipped herself out of her bed, she was so surprised someone was calling her so late at night. She should have gotten used to this by now, Usagi or Rei, even Minako dropping her a line that a youma was on the prowl, but surely her communicator would have picked up any traces of it before, since she'd programmed it to do so?

Realizing it was her home phone that was being called, Ami then smiled.

Only telemarketers would dare to ring up someone in the middle of the night, and since she'd programmed those out, too, then it could only be another person.

"Hello, Mako-chan?"

"*grumble* Hey, Ami. Figures you'd know it was me before I spoke. Sorry for calling so late. I realize it's about ten, but could you come over? I called the hospital to ask your mom, and she said sure already. You don't have to if you don't want. It's just, I figured you'd be lonely, it's the second week your mom hasn't really been home, and no youma have come around lately."

Ami felt something warm curl within her, and she smiled despite curling the covers tighter around her and inhaling their Makoto-free scent.

"Sure, Mako-chan. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Do I need to bring anything?"

It was almost a kind of tradition for everyone to have left some kind of bedtime clothing over at the lightning senshi's house, since they slept there for sleepovers so often, and Ami was no exception. Wiggling around in bed when she heard Makoto's teasing laugh, Ami grinned.

She could clearly see the taller girl, lounging against the kitchen stove, flipping some kind of heavenly food while she shucked her shoulder up, balancing the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, Ami. You've got to bring your snuggly Pie, 3.14, 'cause I used your nighties to make a quilt I was making for all of us. More like a tent, now."

Rolling her eyes, Ami sighed dramatically and put a hand to her heart.

"Oh, no, and they were my most fave pair, too! Mako-chan, WHY did you go and DO it?"

The soft voice immediately tensed, and Ami almost backtracked herself onto the floor when Makoto urgently asked a "Really?"

Shaking her head, she took both hands and placed them on the phone, shaking her head.

"No, Mako-chan, I was only kidding. Those were my third-fave pair."

She could practically hear the eye-roll on the other end. Snickering, Ami leapt out of bed and started throwing on a pair of jeans and a rather risque t-shirt Minako had bought her for her birthday, winking suggestively over at the taller girl serving the cake across the room.

Figures Minako knew about that.

"Ami-chan won't even trust me with her most fave pj's. Aww, and I would have used my most secret laundry soap on 'em to make 'em all yummy smelling."

Ami froze, her eyes glazing over as she heard her friend's casual comment, a dark red blush stealing over her features.

Makoto would do that, REALLY do that?

"Ahahaha! Just kiddin', Ami-chan, you're probably all hunched over there frozen, right? Well, buck up, kiddo!"

Ami sighed, relaxing. She was kind of relieved, Makoto was only kidding, but a part of her was disappointed. Before she knew it, the sentence was out, unedited and clearly soft, almost yearning.

"I would entrust my fave pj's to you anytime, Mako-chan. Just ask."

Silence.

Oi.

OI!

Ami about barreled her way into the closet, stumbling around and frantically swiping at her neatly-hanging clothes. Makoto was probably wondering just WHAT had possessed her, getting ready to transform into the magnificent Sailor Jupiter, ready to knock her out with a KO hit and punch. . .!

". . . Well, Ami-chan, I'll. . . be waiting over here. Just come out the door and I'll pick you up."

"O-Okay, Mako-chan. Wait, wha-?"

She heard the 'click' of the line being cut off before she could finish the sentence. Frowning over what she'd heard, Ami pieced together all the information she had and tried to puzzle it out.

Mako-chan was probably waiting outside her home right now, since she'd just said she'd pick her up, she was 98.7% sure of that, and the fact she was wanting to see her, due to loneliness on her part, came up to a 99% chance, since she'd said it herself.

Ami tried to breathe normally, realizing she'd been holding her breath like she would underwater when she was swimming.

Don't worry, she told herself, patting herself on the forehead. Mako-chan will be fine with this, and you won't drown. You've trained hard enough, you've been through this since two years ago.

Gathering her toothbrush and Mr. Pie, the fluffy blue mer-man of a polar bear stuffie, Ami hurried out into the night, actually a bit hesitant to go over to her love interest's house.

The chances she returned the taboo feelings were next to zilch, after all.

00000000000000000000000000

(this was where the Spanish version ended- onward with the English! .)

"Psst! Ami-chan, over here!"

Makoto about laughed when she saw her friend tiptoe out of her house, her blue head of curls covered by a cute little bundle of jacket-ed hood. Even with permission to go out at night, excusing the nights she'd had to steal out of her house when Senshi business came up, Ami was a wary, careful ball of cute.

She sighed inwardly when startled blue eyes sprang across the street to meet hers, and Makoto grinned. Waving her hand over her head, she gestured to the vehicle parked behind her.

"Get in, My Lady?"

Oh, it was such a rush to see those blue eyes widen in shock and disbelief when she saw the sleek car behind her, dark and tinged forest green, mingling with the pattern of vines into the solid black.

"M-Mako-chan? How did you get this?"

Smiling, Makoto took the smaller girl's bundle of personals and gently laid them in the back. Nodding over to a simple piece of paper stashed on the window's front swipe, she placed an arm on the small of Ami's back and gestured for her to sit down.

"Won it. Lottery. Can you believe it? And guess what?"

Sliding into the driver's seat, Makoto reveled in the feel of the comfy material she'd placed on top of the leather seats. Glancing over at Ami, she realized the girl hadn't moved, was just kind of looking at the place she was sitting on.

"Ami-chan?"

The soft voice of a dazed angel met her ears, and Makoto willed herself not to turn pink when Ami leaned over and softly handled the material right next to her hip, the very one she was seated on.

"You put our pj's on your car seats?"

Looking around carefully, Makoto tried to hide her blush, laughing slightly as she pulled away from the curb and into the night streets. No one was on the road, and she was glad, since she hadn't really had much practice driving, being a simple nineteen year old and not in touch with any person owning a car.

Concentrating on the steering wheel and the buildings passing her was hard, with Ami's hand on her leg, tugging for a bit of attention. She was still wearing her own pj's, and she could tell it was almost a bad idea, the placing of her friend's pj's where they were on the leather seats.

Ami's was right smack-dab in the shotgun area, and Makoto knew something was bound to be questioned when Rei and Minako bounced in, demanding why they got to ride in the back with Usagi in the middle, prattling off blonde jokes that would make them laugh.

Pulling up to her apartment, Makoto parked by the iron fences that so usually adorned the sidewalks and potted plants. Being the winner of a car had been something that she had actually thought about and had taken seriously, so she'd reserved the parking spot in front of her apartment for a pretty long time.

Getting out, Makoto sprinted calmly over to Ami's side, automatically reaching out to help her friend out the door. At Ami's surprised look, she smiled, reaching in and pulling out her personals she'd tossed in the back.

Whew.

Saved by a few extra pj's and Mr. Pie.

"Well, Ami-chan, I guess you know I didn't just call you over here for having won this. I, um. . eheh. . . "

Makoto threw her hand back behind her head in her trademark manner, and she grinned nervously as she opened the door to her apartment. Home, sweet home. Letting Ami walk in first, Makoto reveled in seeing her friend relax.

At least she'd been in here enough that she knew she was welcome.

Throwing her long overcoat off and onto the back hook of her old lamp, Makoto turned and threw herself onto her beat-up couch, sighing in bliss as the springs of the couch protested her body and squeaked in alarm.

"Mako-chan, I'm glad you called me. I mean, I guess I WAS getting kind of lonely sleeping all alone in our house- I mean, you know, with Mom gone and all. Oh, and thank you for calling her first, how. . how was she?"

Makoto frowned and leaned over onto the arm of the couch, sprawling herself all over it. She was a bit surprised when Ami walked over and plumped herself on it, too, since she usually sat prim-and-proper on the floor or bed.

Well, she wasn't going to mind.

But. . .

"You know your Mom will always be there for you, right, Ami-chan? I will, too, so don't be afraid to tell us, any of us, what you're having trouble with, or if you're lonely, okay? We'll always listen."

Makoto knew the feeling of being lonely, of being abandoned, of having no one to turn to when you truly needed it, and with Ami acting like she'd been over the past couple of weeks, not really being there in spirit, well, she had to put things right.

Getting up, she shot her friend a smile and tried to banish the thought that she'd be there for her, always, if she needed it, and went to turn on some hot water for chocolate.

Normally it would be tea, but running fresh out was something not unnecessarily new for her. Turning, she found Ami right underneath her, holding out a couple of chocolate packets as she reached for some mugs.

"Thanks, Ami-chan. Hey, um, you know why I called so late? Well, um. . . heh, kinda embarrassing, but- I used your birthday for the numbers to the ticket. Sweet, huh?"

Makoto felt a roaring in her ears.

All of a sudden, lightning struck outside, and something seemed to burn in her.

Ami was so close, she was looking up at her, eyes all wide and in her pj's, Mr. Pie left lying comfortably in the corner, head tilted away, almost like giving them privacy, and Makoto-

*whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiistle*

The hot water boiled.

"O-Ouch!"

Up until then, Makoto hadn't even realized, but she was practically straddling the kitchen stove, and got hot steaming whistles right to her behind just for the heck of it. Jumping away, she moved forwards, kind of bumping into Ami a bit, and hip-checked her away from the hot whistle.

Immediately she felt a soft hand to her butt, and her eyes widened.

"AMI-CHAN?"

"Mercury Bubble!"

Makoto whimpered as Ami's hands glowed a white light, and suddenly a barrage of cool bubbles were easing the steaming pain, letting her relax under the warm wetness of soothing Ami-chan's hands.

"There, see, Mako-chan? All bette-"

"Ami-chan, thanks for always being there for me."

Makoto tried not to blush, tried to just show her thanks by patting Ami-chan with a nice bear hug, just tried to keep it friendly, just kept her mouth away from the nice pretty, yummy shell of Ami's ear, oh, no. .!

And suddenly she was taking her in a real hug, tilting her back, and whispering her affection, trying to keep away but couldn't, because suddenly Ami was in her arms, hugging her back, shuddering into her neck, whispering to her she loved her, she always had. . .

"Ami. . . Oh, God, Ami, I'll always love you, I always have, please. .!"

"Makoto. . . I've always prayed, and I didn't know for sure, I'm sorry, I waited so long, just to be sure. .!"

And the two girls snuggled into each other, smiling as they parted. Something was definitely different, and it wasn't that they'd just found out they were each other's soulmates and they were somehow going to work out their relationship like something of a puzzle piece.

No, it was, as they shared their first kiss, it was, they realized, this.

For Makoto, being someone who she would be counted on for being herself was something she could be proud of, and she was so glad she could call Ami her own.

As for Ami, she knew this: Numbers didn't lie, but they didn't take into account the unmeasurable feelings one could feel when they were in love.

Holding Ami close to her, Makoto sighed and scooted them both into the futons she'd prepared for them. Kissing the slope of her love's nose, Makoto sighed and wiggled herself into Ami's curves, loving the way her blue-haired beauty sighed.

She didn't have to worry now.

Of course, being Senshi, the many thousands years they'd live past many human lives, they would have each other to count on, to love.

Whispering her love to Ami when the thunder rumbled and lightning struck, highlighting the soft droplets of rain gracing the earth's surface, Makoto closed her eyes.

They would never be alone again.

And as for Ami, those numbers that would never lie, became only second to the love she could feel when Makoto held her in her arms.

They would sort out the sudden feeling of their relationship in the morning.

Now, they took comfort in realizing they wouldn't have to look for their soulmate no more.

She was already in her arms that night.

00000000000000000000000000

A/N: No apparent plot. I seem to do that a lot. ^^ Well, I wanted some fluffiness this evening anyway. .


End file.
